Lucario and Batman: Prowlers of the Night
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: The next entry in my SSB/Superhero Team Up series. The summary is inside. Two Chapters long. Read & Review


**Lucario and Batman:**

**Prowlers of the Night**

**Summary****: During one of his late night travels, Lucario ends up within Gotham City, where he is attacked by Killer Croc. After knocking him out, the Pokemon soon has an encounter with Batman, who was out investigating the disappearances of Commissioner Gordon and Robin (Tim Drake). The two heroes agree to team up to track down who is responsible. However, Killer Croc is plotting to exact his revenge upon Lucario. Who is the villain responsible for the disappearances?**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Super Smash Brothers belong to Nintendo. Batman is officially owned by DC Comics.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It was a quiet, creepy and stormy night within Gotham City. Most of the city's resident criminals and gangs were busy embarking on various heists, committing crimes and robbing banks.

A group of eight thugs were currently on their way from a recent bank robbery. They took a shortcut through a nearby alley to avoid being spotted by some patrolling police cars.

But as they quietly maneuvered through the alley, suddeny out of nowhere, one of them was knocked out by a kick to the face. Another thug was hit in the back by a thrown trash can while two more were both punched in the face, followed by one more being elbowed in the chest. The last two thugs attempted to run away, but were soon confronted by a mysterious being. The ironic thing was that he was not human. However, the shock from his sudden appearance had caused the thugs to faint.

The mysterious being walked out of the alley and into the moonlight, revealing that it was none other than Lucario.

Seven hours ago, Lucario had left Smash Tower and ventured out of Smash City in the middle of the night on his own. From time to time, he would often go on late night travels, heading off to places unknown to his teammates. He would also have occasional encounters and battles with some of the villains and criminals along the way. However, this time his travel had led him into Gotham City. He spent most of the night beating up and subduing criminals, leaving them bound for the police to take care of.

More recently, he was on his way towards the Gotham seaport. His aura senses had picked up an unusual aura signal that was not too far from his location. He used his ExtremeSpeed to travel at a quicker pace. The moment he arrived at the seaport, he found the place in ruins. He also spotted a man laying on on the ground, covered with bruises and cuts. He walked up to the man an kneeled down to him.

"Are you alright, who did this?" asked Lucario.

"Ugh...It was Ki...Killer...Killer Croc...ooh." said the man before falling unconcious.

Lucario was both confused and puzzled about the ordeal. He knew nothing about this Killer Croc that the person had mentioned. But he had a feeling that he was about to find out soon.

Walking along the port, his search lead him near the pier.

"That's strange, I sense that the aura signal is coming from near this pier. But there's no sign of anyone around here. What could be happening?" wondered Lucario.

But his thoughts were soon interrupted when a monstrous creature jumped up through the pier and tackled Lucario into the water. Lucario struggled to get loose as he was not capable of surviving underwater, using all his might to try and break free. In a last ditch effort, Lucario hit the creature in the face with a punch, forcing the creature to let go. Lucario then leaped out of the water, gasping for air while coughing.

"What was that thing?"

Pretty soon, the creature jumped out of the water, landing onto the dock. The monster was humanoid in appearance. He had red, reptilian eyes, thick scaly skin, clawed fingers, an elongated, croc-like face with razor sharp teeth and a long prehensile tail, along with a pair of old, torn up short pants. A lightning flash gave Lucario a clear glimpse of the figure.

"What are you?" demanded Lucario.

"I am Killer Croc." said the being in a monstrous, growling voice.

"So it was you who attacked that man back there. You'll pay for this."

"I will devour your flesh and spit out your bones."

"Not if I can help it."

Killer Croc lunged forward, lashing out with his claws. Lucario dodged his attacks, countering with a kick to the jaw. Killer Croc picked a nearby crate and threw it towards Lucario, who promptly dodged it and stood his ground. Killer Croc lunged at him again and swung his tail, striking him in the side with brute force, knocking through a stack of wooden crates. Just as Lucario tried to get up, Killer Croc landed on top of him, pinning him down.

"I shall bite off your head."

With that, Killer Croc opened his sharp-toothed jaws and attempted to bite down on his head, but Lucario restrained his jaws with his arms, preventing him from reaching. With a quick motion, he shoved Killer Croc off of him. Growling with aggression, the monstrous villain rushed at him once more. However, Lucario jumped above him and slammed his feet down on his head, forcing him to the ground. But suddenly, Killer Croc grabbed him by his head and began tightening his grip, attempting to crush his skull.

"I'll kill you one way or another."

Lucario could feel his skull coming close to being savagely crushed. He tried all he could to break loose, but to no avail. Thinking fast, Lucario struck Killer Croc in the chest with a powerful Force Palm, forcing himself free. At that point, Lucario began to beat down on the villain. He punched him in the face, kicked him in the gut, jabbed him in the jaw and elbowed him in the side. Killer Croc tried to fight back, but Lucario overpowered him. As a finishing tactic, Lucario charged his fist with aura and hit Killer Croc square in the lower jaw with a brutal uppercut, which possessed enough force to send Killer Croc into midair and go splashing into the water.

"That was close, I don't know where he came from, but I have a feeling that I might see him again soon." said Lucario as he headed off.

* * *

><p><strong>Later on elsewhere...<strong>

High up on the rooftop of a building, Batman was watching over the city from above. He had been out on late night patrol for the past several hours. He was currently investigating the sudden disappearances of his close friend Commissioner James Gordon, and Robin.

Batman tried all he could to find them, but was having no luck at all. He tried contacting Barbara Gordon to ask for her father's whereabouts, but was met with unsuccess. He then tried talking to Stephanie Brown about Robin, but she claimed that she hasn't seen him since yesterday.

However, he wasn't entirely empty handed as he managed to find some recent clues. Earlier he had found a piece of Robin's cape near an alley outside an abandoned apartment building and the Commissioner's smoke pipe inside of his office near a broken window. Jumping down from the building, the Dark Knight spreaded his cape open, catching air underneath it, allowing him to glide through the air.

He soon spotted a high speed police chase going down through the Northeast street. Changing his course, Batman went in the direction of the chase, keeping a close eye on the getaway car. Timing his aim, Batman tossed two Batarangs at the back wheels of the car, slashing them open, which caused the car to lose control and slam into a street light. The police car came to a stop and two policemen got out, at the same time four thugs got out of their damaged car and held the officers at gun point.

"If you cops know what's best for you, you'll turn around and get lost." said one of the thugs.

But out of nowhere, Batman came dropping down on top of him, knocking him out cold.

"Don't count on it." said the Dark Knight.

The other three thugs attempted to shoot him, but he knocked the guns out of their hands with a single Batarang. They then all tried to attack him at once, but the vigilante wasted no time in beating them down. He punched one thug in the jaw, kicked the other one in the gut and elbowed the last one in the face.

"Thanks for the help Batman, any luck in finding the Commissioner?" asked one of the officers.

"Not yet, but I may have a lead on his disappearance. I found his pipe in his office near the window. Someone broke in and kidnapped him. From what I saw at the crime scene, it didn't look like he put up much of a fight."

"While you're at it, maybe you could possibly find out about some other mysterious guy who's going around taking out the other slimeballs around this town. It seems you may have some competition Batman."

"Somehow I doubt that would be possible. Just make sure you take care of these four thugs while I continue my investigation."

Afterwards, Batman shot out his grappling hook to a neary building and took off to the rooftops once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's the next entry in my SSBSuperhero Team Up series.**

**This was suppose to be a one shot, but I was forced to turn it into a two chapter story.**

**Lucario and Batman will meet in the next chapter. **

**I promise, I really do.**

**Anyways, later folks.**


End file.
